TARDISJacked
by NewDrWhoFan
Summary: A humorous twist on what could have happened during S4's "The Journey's End".


_Um, CONTAINS SERIES 4 SPOILERS! If you couldn't tell._

_At the end of "Journey's End", the Doctor left Donna, Rose, Jackie, and his new twin on board the TARDIS, while he said goodbye to his other companions. Not the brightest idea he's ever had :) I'm pretending Rose had a bit more explained to her about the Doctors before they ever left for Bad Wolf Bay._

_Self-beta'd. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I don't own Doctor Who. Nor do I get anything from writing these stories-except wonderful, constructive reviews! Wink, wink; nudge, nudge ;)_

* * *

Mickey had been acting weird, Rose thought. He'd said goodbye to Jackie, which made sense, and then to her-as if she wasn't going to be in the same universe, albeit in the TARDIS. As the doors closed behind him, she turned to the . . . new? Doctor. "What's he on about?" she asked. "He's actin' like I'll never see him again."

The new Doctor avoided her gaze, guiltily.

"Doctor?" she pressed, walking straight up to him. "What're you up to?"

"It was his idea," he said, pointing to the TARDIS' doors.

"Mickey?"

"No, the other me," he said.

"What's his idea, then?" she demanded.

"You're going home with your Mum and me," he said. "Back to Pete's world," he clarified, slinking back into the captain's chair.

"WHAT?" Rose exclaimed.

"He figures he'll loseyouagainanyways, so, he's gonna let me livewithyouandgrowold, and he'll justgoonintheTARDIS. Without us."

Once Rose had deciphered the million-mile-per-hour confession, she walked up to the console and flipped a switch, locking the TARDIS doors. "Let's go," she said to Donna and the new Doctor.

"What?" asked the new Doctor.

"C'mon," Rose said impatiently. "Hurry up an' get Mum back to Pete's world, an' then we can come back here."

"You want to hijack the TARDIS?" Donna asked incredulously.

"He's not the one with only one life to live, is he?" Rose asked her. She could tell Donna was considering this. "After all the work I went through to get back to you," she told the new Doctor, "I'm not givin' up travellin' through time and space just 'cause he," she nodded back towards the doors, "says so." She looked hard at the new Doctor. "Are you?"

He grinned, and immediately moved to join her at the console, flipping the necessary switches and levers, beginning the dematerialization sequence.

* * *

The Doctor watched as Mickey ran after Jack and Martha. He smiled, rather proud of the idiot-no-more. Suddenly, the TARDIS' engines whirred into life. He turned in horror, to see his beautiful ship melting away before his eyes. "What?" he exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! What're you doing?"

No sooner had the TARDIS vanished, than it began to reappear on the same spot. The Doctor-still utterly confused-breathed a sigh of relief. The doors opened, and Rose stuck her head out.

"Rose!" the Doctor said happily, running to meet her. She didn't budge from her place at the door. "What's going on, Rose?" he asked.

"Well," she told him with a smile that didn't exactly make him feel all happy inside like her smiles usually did, "Mum's home safe, and so now we're gonna take a little trip."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, swallowing past the fear that he'd missed the window to get Rose and his new self back to Pete's world. What would they do now? He'd have to watch as she grew old and died. Avoiding that had been the one consolation he'd had when she was first trapped there.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "we just wanted to let you know that we're not technically abandoning you."

Abandoning? What?

"Even if we never come back for you, we've rigged up an emergency program so that the TARDIS will, once we're gone."

"What?" he said aloud.

"Should land right here, in just a few moments, but you never can be too sure with these things. Anyway, see ya!" With that, she slammed the doors closed in the Doctor's face.

"What?" he said to the closed doors. By the time he'd recovered enough to attempt to follow her inside, he found the doors had been locked. He rifled through his pockets looking for his key as the TARDIS dematerialized once again. "No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled. "You can't do this!" But the TARDIS was gone.

The Doctor stepped back, watching the spot where his ship had stood. Just a few moments, she'd said. Just a few moments for him, but literally a lifetime for them.

He continued to stare at the bare patch of ground, growing more and more anxious as he waited.

_You never can be too sure with these things_, she'd said. He suddenly remembered the first time he'd brought Rose home to her Mum . . . twelve months late.

Turning, he ran across the park, just able to make out Jack, Martha, and Mickey ahead of him. "Oi!" he yelled as he sprinted after them. "Wait up!"

* * *

_The end._


End file.
